Ever Felt Like This Before
by rosie579
Summary: You don't think it's ever felt like this before. Johnkat, lots of kissing.


**Ever Felt Like This Before – Johnkat**

**John's POV**

You don't think it's ever felt like this before.

That's what you think, anyway. That something like this has never felt so good, that suddenly your eyes are open to possibilities you never knew existed.

Kissing. Who knew kissing could feel like this?

And it's with him. It's with this scowling, angry, yelling boy that you've known for who knows how long, that had started by hating your guts but is now kind of, sort of your friend. You think that's mostly why you are freaking out a little. Because he's your friend now, on shaky standards, and you really don't want to mess that up. Who knows what will happen after this? You certainly don't.

But you're doing it anyway. You're kissing him. Though it had started with some teeth knocking and awkward head angles, you're still kissing him, and now it's good, it's really really good.

He's holding onto your sleeve and the back of your neck and you don't think you could escape if you really wanted to. He's adamant, he's really into this, and you don't know why. You're confused but you're going with it because damnit why does this feel so good?

It's a boy. You said you weren't a homosexual, you yourself was final on that fact, and now look at you. You're kissing Karkat, of all people, of all trolls you're kissing Karkat.

Although out of all the trolls to kiss you guess that Karkat isn't a bad choice. He's been with you most of the journey and you think it's funny being around him-

Karkat just nipped your lips and a strangled sound escaped you. Every thought suddenly flew from your head, though the incredulous _I'm still kissing Karkat_ stayed with a force, and you're not sure anymore whether you're still just confused, or if the excitement is just overcoming everything else because oh god, his tongue is swiping at your lips and you gasp and he's sliding his tongue inside your mouth, careful of his teeth, and licking the roof of your mouth and playing with your own tongue and just uh wow okay. You're trying to get your thoughts together, trying to think_ How did this start_ but your hands are tightening around his waist and he's kneading that back of your neck and lightly grazing his hand down your arm and grabbing your hand and it all feels so nice. So nice. So good. Where are you?

Are you in your room? You think about opening your eyes but you can't imagine the embarrassment of seeing the face that's currently kissing the sanity out of you. But you want to know, you want to remember where you are so you can dream about it later and remember every detail because this is something you've never felt before. A sudden highlight in your life, all with Karkat, and all with him kissing you.

He's tugging down at your hand and taking his lips from yours, only to kiss his way down your chin and your neck and collarbone. He takes his hand from the back of your neck and wraps it around your waist and tugs at you, until you bend down with him and lose your balance and fall on your back.

He doesn't laugh. He just crawls over you until his head is at your stomach, and he's lifting your shirt up and kissing your skin. His tongue sneaks out and licks above your belly button and you can't watch anymore, your head falls back, but you can still feel it and you feel it in every part of your body. He's nipping at you, kissing you, licking you, and you feel like something goo-y, What's something goo-y? You can't think of the word, can't think of anything because he's making his way up your body and he's-

_Oh_, he's grazing his nails down your skin and you're arching up into his touch, his kisses, his licks. You realize that you're sort of breathing a little harshly right now and you cover your mouth to hide it. Karkat doesn't like that apparently, because he takes your hand and replaces it with his lips, and they're moving against yours and practically massaging your soft skin and you notice that he's breathing a little harshly as well and you're both being a little loud but do you care? No not at all, so why are you thinking it, where is your mind going, Do you know where you are yet?

You're in your room. You know that, you both came into your room to hang-out because you haven't been able to do that with him in a while. It was supposed to be just a hang-out session, just a regular ol' hang-out session that was definitely not supposed to end up as a heated kissing session. It wasn't. But it did.

You don't know where your hands are but they're somewhere on his body, caressing, touching, exploring. Apparently he likes it because he's making noises in your mouth that you can't describe, but it sounds almost as good as his hands and lips feel, and you want it to keep going, you want him to keep making noises because it's all just so good.

Right now you don't want this to stop. Right now, you're into it, you're excited and your stomach is doing flips. You don't want to think about later and what will happen between you two.

But later comes. And when you two are spent, hands still on each other but just as a presence, a nice comforting presence, you both look at each other and you both stare.

And you both smile.

Well, Karkat's seems a little forced, probably because he doesn't do it as much, but it's still a smile and it still makes you feel as if everything will be okay and maybe you don't have to worry as much as you have been.

You're both in this. And you don't think it's ever felt like this before.


End file.
